The Predestined Path
Synopsis Jūgo removes the cursed seal from infected birds before they go rampage and tags them. Boruto wishes they could do it as well to offer Jūgo some relief. Sarada and Mitsuki arrive, reporting the last places around they have to look for infected birds. They'll check on those while Boruto remains watching Jūgo. Sarada reminds Jūgo to take his injection, and explains to Tosaka she convinced him to take it at regular intervals to avoid transformations. Jūgo adds that though it helps, taking it regularly dulls his senses, and makes it harder to remove the birds' cursed seals. Boruto spots what Tosaka identifies as a domesticated goose that probably wandered off, and Tosaka reminds him about their conversation on genes, saying the species lost their ability to fly. Jūgo determines the goose isn't infected, and compares its inability to fly with his inability to have a normal life because of his cursed seal. Jūgo is concerned with removing the cursed seals before the wild geese migrate, which would spread the infection. At the end of the day, Jūgo still goes back to his cave, as his body is building up a resistance to the injections, which won't be useful for much longer. Boruto and Sarada look at how many shots they still have, and wonder what they'll do when they run out. They're spied on by the Land of Rivers researchers. Their effort continues through the next couple days. On the third day, they're woken up by bird sounds, and discover the infected birds have been set free. Tosaka claims the geese underwent transformation and escaped, which Jūgo going after them. They find Jūgo struggling to contain his transformation. Sarada goes back for his shots, but finds they're missing, even in the cave. She arrives back to the group just in time for Jūgo's transformation to complete. They dodge his first attack, and he blocks Mitsuki's kunai. Boruto distracts him with a Rasengan while a clone gives them cover with a smoke bomb. Jūgo disappears in the smoke, and they realise he's headed for the village. Jūgo destroys a building, and almost kills a villager, but is hit with tranquilliser shots by the Land of Rivers research group. They restrain Jūgo, and the village headman thanks them. The headman explains he called them just in case, and as Jūgo's transformation recedes, feels deceived because the Konoha shinobi knew of his identity and withheld it. The researchers want to take over the situation, and they explain their friends went to get back up. They show them an unconscious Namida and Wasabi, both infected with the cursed seal. Sarada asks about Sumire, but Momo and Sasami claim they only found the two. Hidden in a tree with Nue on watch, Sumire thinks back to Team 15's battle. Momo and Sasami easily defeated Wasabi and Namida with their cursed seals, and infected them. Sumire summoned Nue to help them, but instead he fled with Sumire. The Land of Rivers researchers begin to set up, and request Tosaka to lend his expertise. Boruto wants to stay, but the village headman rescinds his request for help. Tosaka assures them he'll take care of Jūgo and the birds. Boruto feels frustrated. Credits